El manual del sex
by kallenparms
Summary: Naruto pone en practica su manual, pero ¿Manual de que? Sasuke sólo puede dar gracias al bendito manual por haberse cruzado en sus vidas Oh si. Narusasu PWP


Advertencias: Este puede considerarse como un semi AU los chicos siguen siendo ninjas, pero realmente no ahondo demasiado en el tema, supongamos que es un universo alterno donde Naru y Sasu son novios, sin los problemas de Madara-Tobi queriendo joder al mundo.

PWP

Resumen: Naruto pone en practica su manual, pero ¿Manual de que? Sasuke sólo puede dar gracias al bendito manual por haberse cruzado en sus vidas Oh si.

Primero que nada, este fic está entera y exclusivamente dedicado a mi hermosa y preciosa Meg, que me hizo una firmita preciosa de mi Dean y Castiel. (aunque seguro que a ella no le importa compartir)

Meg espero que te guste, es una cosa bastante guarra y sin sentido, no tiene una estructura o trama, confieso que pienso en ti, XD y me da por escribir guarradas, y no, no es que me ponga el pensar en ti, lo que pasa es que me da que somos igual de guarrillas, así que bueno, ya me dirás ¿vale? es un One-shot, con miras a un segundo episodio, pues te digo que se me han ocurrido otras cochinadillas, pero no pintaba mucho ponerlas aquí, así que para el segundo que ya tiene idea planteada y todo

enjoy ^^

Descargo de responsabilidades : Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishioto.

**Capitulo1: La cueva y el visitante.**

Lluvia de besos y ardientes caricias, hasta ahora todo parecía igual, salvo la diferencia de encontrar planos y lisos, además de músculos duros donde sólo debería de haber suavidad y curvas. Pero a Naruto eso le importaba poco, o mejor dicho le tenia completamente sin cuidado, el no tocar suaves y pronunciados pechos no le molestaba, porque la piel de Sasuke era la mas fina y delicada que haya tenido la oportunidad de tocar; su aroma a fresco y limpio llenándole los sentidos era mejor que el olor a rosas o frutillas. En conclusión, no cambiaria ese instante con Sasuke por estar con otra persona.

Todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, seguir su plan de "hazle lo que te gustaría que te hicieran" podría aplaudirse, pues gracias a eso tenia al azabache retorciéndose de placer en esa cama, en un principio tuvo miedo, de que las cosas se salieran de control y que tal vez no le gustaría a el Uchiha su primera vez con él, pero ahora que le veía así, con la fina capa de sudor cubriéndole la piel, los ojos entornados y las mejillas teñidas de carmín; lanzando descarados gemidos que de no ser porque los estaba viendo, probablemente no lo habría creído si se lo contaran.

Momentos antes se habían restregado como posesos, friccionando sus cuerpos uno sobre el otro, dedicándose voraces besos hasta alcanzar el primer orgasmo, y si de algo estaban conscientes, es de que querían llegar mas lejos que eso, explorar todos y cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo ajeno.

Sasuke podría sentirse avergonzado, pues a pesar de su orgullo, debía reconocer que en ese ámbito el que cargaba mas experiencia era el Uzimaki; y si quería que las cosas salieran bien, debía dejar que el rubio le guiara por ese camino de placer. No lo reconocería ni muerto, o al menos no en voz alta, pero Naruto estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo; presionando y amasando en el lugar correcto, deslizando sus hambrientas manos por cada pedazo de piel, y él intentaba seguir el ritmo, mientras el Uzumaki le succionaba el cuello, él se le aferraba a la amplia y morena espalda.

No puede evitar tensarse cuando la mano del rubio serpentea con habilidad, acariciando los testículos y llegando más atrás.

-¿Tú… estas seguro de lo que haces? – pregunta tratando de no hacer visible su temor, pues poco conoce de las experiencias pasadas del rubio; una idea tiene, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que recorrió en su entrenamiento con Jiraiya y la fama de pervertido que el viejo sannin tenia.

Naruto no le respondió con palabras, si bien nunca antes estuvo con un hombre (ni con alguna mujer) podría decirse que conoce lo necesario gracias al instructivo que Kakashi le ofreció y pensaba seguirlo al pie de la letra.

La sonrisa del rubio se amplió y sus ojos refulgían con lujuria, llevó una de sus manos más allá, jugando divertida en esa parte donde nunca da el sol, esos dedos largos y elegantes explorando a su placer, empujando con suavidad y a la vez seguridad, provocando incomodidad y ardor.

-No te preocupes Sasu-chan – dejó salir con un tono juguetón al notar el estremecimiento de dolor en el cuerpo del azabache. – Esta cuevita de aquí – pronunció arrastrando la ultima palabra, palpando con los dedos y acariciando por dentro hasta donde alcanza –, debe expandirse mas, por que muy pronto va a recibir una visita de alguien que es bastante mas grande que estos dos amiguitos que tiene dentro.

"Dios" pensó Sasuke "¿Cómo es que Naruto podía verse tan tierno cuando claramente estaba diciendo una guarrada?"

No sólo eran las palabras, sino el tono lascivo y ronco con el que eran pronunciadas, acompañadas de un puchero de inocencia en esas infantiles facciones.

-Mfm – bufó el azabache intentando relajarse, sintiendo aun a los exploradores dentro de su cueva, hurgando hiperactivos como el dueño de los mismos – Na… Naruto – acotó con voz ahogada – creo… mfm … creo que te has mfm olvidado de algo – terminó con gran esfuerzo.

-¿Uh? – Interrogó curioso, frunciendo el ceño sin comprender, siguiendo con los movimientos - ¿Qué cosa Sasu-chan?

-L… Lubricante – balbuceó dolorido.

-Hum… - concedió Naruto un tanto avergonzado, haciendo puchero como disculpa e inesperadamente se inclinó hasta tener los ojos clavados en la cuevita de Sasuke, viendo sus dedos entrar y salir de aquella estrecha ruta.

Sonrió travieso y sopló sobre los genitales, logrando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del azabache; una risilla un tanto burlona se escapó de su boca, se lamió los labios e inmediatamente llevó su húmeda lengua a unirse en esa exploración.

Sasuke jadeó un suspiro largo al sentir aquello, la suavidad de la lengua del Uzumaki penetrándole a la par de los dedos, era una sensación extraña; como impulsado por la impresión, levantó su torso hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus codos, permitiendo así obtener la visión de la cabeza rubia enterrada entre sus piernas.

-Ah, ah, Nar… uto ¿Qué… qué haces?

El rubio no contestó, siguió humedeciendo aquel espacio hasta que notó como sus dedos podían moverse con mayor facilidad, habiendo logrado eso, se incorporó, lamiéndose de nuevo los labios, sonrió ante la imagen que Sasuke mostraba, agitado y hasta un poco avergonzado.

Era momento de poner en marcha ese movimiento del que tanto hablaba el manual; dobló los dedos en un ángulo imposible, teniendo como resultado un resoplido lastimero por parte del Uchiha, seguido de gruñidos pequeñitos y desesperados.

-Creo que es suficiente – reiteró orgulloso, retirando sus dígitos de aquel lugar y acomodándose mejor entre las piernas de su compañero.

Sasuke le veía expectante, con los ojos llorosos, nublados por el placer, mientras el rostro del Uzumaki se acercaba mas a él, hasta fundirse en un apasionado beso; lucha de dientes y lengua, sucio y desesperado.

-Ahora el visitante quiere explorar la cuevita – dijo con voz contenida.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando Naruto ya estaba tomándolo por los muslos, levantando le la cadera para tener un mejor acceso.

Una dureza de mayor dimensión presionó contra el anillo de músculos, implacable y despiadada.

Y dolía, por dios que dolía, porque era nuevo para él, su primera vez y aunque sonara masoquista, no quería que se detuviera.

Enterró la morena cabeza en la almohada y apretó los dientes con fuerza para no gimotear o lanzar alguna maldición debido a la incomodidad; llevó sus manos a la bronceada espalda y enterró la uñas romas con un toque de saña, queriendo que el otro experimentara un poco de dolor al igual que él.

Naruto jadeó y enterró su rostro en la curvatura del blanco cuello, lamiendo y chupando la piel que tenia a su alcance, mientras seguía empujando milímetro a milímetro; era casi doloroso, pues la presión era abrumadora, la humedad y el calor de esas paredes resistiéndose a la intrusión era indescriptible.

-Aha – gruñó – mald…ito Naruto, idiota ¿Ya… ya entraste del todo?

Naruto reafirmó el agarre en los blancos muslos y presionó con más fuerza, girando un poco la cadera hasta que su ingle rebotó contra las pálidas nalgas.

-Ahhh ya, el visitante ya está en la cueva – musitó sonriendo sobre la piel del cuello. – Ahora es cuando viene lo bueno.

Sasuke tembló con anticipación, porque la voz del rubio era jodidamente sexy y ronca.

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a moverse, saliendo casi por completo para luego volver a enterrarse de una sola embestida; y al parecer el rubio tiene tremenda suerte, pues a dado a la primera justo ahí, en el punto que hace que Sasuke se convierta en una masa gelatinosa y jadeante.

-Maldito, maldito Naruto – pronunció con estoicismo, pues su orgullo se resiste a doblegarse por completo y comenzar a gemir como gata en celo.

Naruto sonrió con superioridad, deshizo el agarre que Sasuke mantenía sobre él y se incorporó quedando de rodillas aun dentro del cuerpo del azabache; contempló la expresión en la cara de su compañero, como esa boquita entreabierta temblaba; esos pozos negros cubiertos por los parpados y el cabello empapado pegándose a la frente por el sudor.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción y varió un poco la posición levantando una de la piernas del azabache hasta posarla en su hombro (el de Naruto) eso le dio mayor profundidad a los embates.

Sasuke buscó asirse a algo, tener un punto de apoyo, pues sentía que sus pies y manos se crispaban con las nuevas sensaciones, segundos después logró tomar entre sus puños las sabanas de seda, eso le dio un poco de tranquilidad.

Naruto se movía cada vez mas rápido, bufando como toro en una corrida y aprisionando con tantas fuerzas las extremidades de Sasuke que de seguro dejarían morados.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, sólo era roto por el obsceno sonido del mete y saca, del choque de carne contra carne, de respiraciones y jadeos ahogados.

Sasuke temblaba compulsivamente, cada vez mas cansado, como si el aumento del placer, tuviera como consecuencia la perdida de su chacra.

Todo parecía irreal, una danza en la que si se veía de lejos, aparentaba poca participación por parte del azabache, sin embargo éste suficiente tenia buscando como mantenerse a flote no permitiendo que la bruma ocasionada por las oleadas de placer le hundieran en un genjustu autoimpuesto.

Las sensaciones se contraponían, se sentía bien y al mismo tiempo incomodo, pues el escozor iba y venia al igual que las embestidas que parecían imposiblemente mas profundas cada vez.

-¿Puedes sen… sentirme? – preguntó estúpidamente el rubio, pues era obvio que lo sentía con ese ritmo constante.

-Dios – Expresó Sasuke, estirando los brazos en señal muda, pidiendo al rubio que se acercara.

Naruto acomodó la pálida pierna que descansaba sobre su hombro, dejándola caer sobre la cama y se inclinó hasta quedar rostro con rostro.

Sasuke se le colgó al cuello atrayéndolo en un vicioso y tosco beso.

Uzumaki hizo espacio entre sus cuerpo y aprisionó el miembro de Sasuke entre su mano, acariciando de arriba abajo la erección, deteniéndose en la punta para dedalear con el glande con el pulgar, que para ese momento ya rezumaba una buena cantidad de liquido pre seminal.

Sasuke alguna vez se preguntó ¿Qué tan bueno sería Naruto en el sexo? Y la conclusión a la que había llegado era innegable: Era un puto Dios; pues estaba logrando deshacerlo por completo; penetrándolo a un ritmo y profundidad imposible, mientras le comía la boca y le masturbaba magistralmente ¿Quién dijo que sólo las mujeres podían hacer mas de dos cosas a la vez?

-Na… Naruto – gimió y el aludido creyó escuchar hasta un sollozo, levantó el rostro y al mirarlo se encontró una mueca de desesperación, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Sasuke estaba a punto.

Y era cierto, el azabache podía sentir ese calor naciendo en lo más profundo de su vientre, que iba expandiéndose poco a poco, desbordando y quemando todo a su paso.

Naruto aumentó el ritmo, pues estaba en iguales condiciones, no aguantaría mas, sus movimientos se volvieron mas erráticos y torpes, perdiendo igual el ritmo acompasado que mantenía sobre el pene del azabache.

Sasuke sintió la explosión de su compañero dentro de su cueva, cómo el líquido caliente llenó sus entrañas y fue ese calor abrasador el que terminó por colapsar su "autocontrol", desencadenando en su propio orgasmo, gruñendo y aferrándose aun mas al cuello del rubio, se derramó sobre la mano que aun le atenazaba.

Naruto se desplomó por completo y sin ningún cuidado sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, las respiraciones erráticas tratando de regularizarse. Ese simple acto les costó un poco de tiempo, pero cuando al fin lo lograron, el rubio se alzó sobre sus brazos y miró directamente a los ojos del pelinegro.

-Soy bueno siguiendo los manuales ¿Verdad? – preguntó el rubito con sonrisa socarrona.

Sasuke se sonrojó, pero mantuvo su aire de superioridad.

-No digas bobadas idiota, y no te creas tanto, que tampoco tengo con quien compararte.

Naruto hizo un puchero ante el comentario y salió con extrema delicadeza del cuerpo del pelinegro, éste siseó con dicha acción.

-Ya veras – le retó acomodándose a un costado – e aprendido muchas cosas, y pienso ponerlas en práctica contigo, te juro que con lo que yo te voy a dar, no te quedaran ganas de experimentar con nadie más, no lo permitiré.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, no lo reconocería, pero le gustaba ese sentido de pertenencia que Naruto demostraba sobre él, no podía quejarse, puesto que también le daba por la vena posesiva.

En fin, no le negaría ni confirmaría las teorías por ahora, ya verían en un futuro, lo que si tenia por seguro es que si las próximas practicas se igualaban a esta, seguramente el rubio se mofaría por tenerlo jadeando y gimiendo bajo de él.

**¿Continuara?**

Hola, a todos los que han leído mi otro fic ¿Casados, pero cuando? les debo una disculpa grandota, por no poder ponerme al día con anterioridad, les digo que el fic no quedara inconcluso, no quiero aburrirlos con mis problemas, pero me fue imposible volver a subir algo hasta el día de hoy; como sea, no se me desesperen, un poquitín de paciencia que no tardare en volver.

y ya entrados en tema, espero que les guste este episodio y que compense un poco por el retraso. ^^


End file.
